dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Costume Style Sets
Style Sets are groups of style pieces that each follow a set theme or appearance. When a player collects every piece of a certain style, they complete the set. Most sets have pieces ranging from Head, Face, Shoulders, Chest, Back, Hands, Waist, Legs and Feet. Additional items from Weapons, Skins and Hair may also be part of a style set but these pieces have yet to be included in the completion of any Styles Feats. Style Set List General Sets File:FullAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:FullAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:FullAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:FullAngelic.png|Angelic File:FullAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:FullArcane.png|Arcane File:FullArcher.png|Archer File:Avatar Infiltrator temporary pic.jpg|Avatar Infiltrator File:FullBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:FullBasicSuit.png|Basic Suit File:FullBattleMage.png|Battle Mage File:FullBiker.png|Biker File:FullBiomech.png|Biomech File:FullBusiness.png|Business File:FullCatBurglar.png|Cat Burglar File:FullContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:FullDemonic.png|Demonic File:FullDivine.png|Divine File:FullDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:FullDruid.png|Druid File:FullEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:FullElectric.png|Electric File:FullFlames.png|Flames File:FullFlexsuit.png|Flexsuit File:FullFormal.png|Formal File:FullFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:FullGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:FullGrecoRoman.png|Greco-Roman File:FullHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:HIVEDefenderfront.jpg|HIVE Defender File:FullIce.png|Ice File:FullInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:FullJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:FullJester.png|Jester File:FullKabuki.png|Kabuki File:FullKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:FullKryptonianFlexsuit.png|Kryptonian Flexsuit File:FullLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins File:FullLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:FullMayan.png|Mayan File:FullMedieval.png|Medieval File:FullMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:FullMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:FullMSuit.png|M Suit File:FullMysticEnergy.png|Mystic Energy File:FullNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:FullNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:FullOnePiece.png|One Piece File:Oolong temporary pic.png|Oolong File:FullParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:FullPlant.png|Plant File:FullPower.png|Power File:FullPsycho.png|Psycho File:FullPyramidSlimline.png|Pyramid Slimline File:RaptorTech.jpg|Raptor Tech File:FullRapture.png|Rapture File:FullRemora.png|Remora File:FullRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:FullReverseSlimline.png|Reverse Slimline File:FullRobotic.png|Robotic File:FullSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:FullSeraph.png|Seraph File:FullShaman.png|Shaman File:Sharpshooter_temp.jpg|Sharpshooter File:FullShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:FullSlimline.png|Slimline File:FullSnake.png|Snake File:FullSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:FullSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:FullStrapScales.png|Strap Scales File:FullStreet.png|Street File:Talon_Lord_temporary_pic.jpg|Talon Lord File:FullTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:FullTriangles.png|Triangles File:FullUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:FullVSuit.png|V Suit File:FullViking.png|Viking File:FullVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:FullWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:FullWizardly.png|Wizardly Faction Sets File:FullArchangel.png|Archangel File:FullBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:FullBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:FullEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:FullEternal.png|Eternal File:FullHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:FullSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:FullZonewalker.png|Zonewalker Lockbox Sets File:FullCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:FullDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:FullLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:FullMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:FullNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:FullStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender Seasonal Sets File:FullAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:FullCeltic.png|Celtic File:FullFisherman.png|Fisherman File:FullHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:FullJute.png|Jute File:FullNorthPole.png|North Pole File:FullSkeleton.png|Skeleton File:FullValentine.png|Valentine File:FullWarriorofSpring.png|Warrior of Spring Iconic Sets File:FullAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:FullAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:FullAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:FullAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:BloodCultistWarren.jpg|Blood Lust (Sons of Trigon DLC required) File:Actual_Checkmate_Informant_temporary_pic.jpg|Checkmate Informant (The Last Laugh DLC required) File:Checkmate_Informant_temporary_pic.jpg|Checkmate Operative (The Last Laugh DLC required) File:FullDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:FullFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:FullFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:FullHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:FullHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:FullHighVoltage.png|High Voltage (Lightning Strikes DLC required) File:FullHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:FullJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:FullKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:FullKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:FullLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:FullMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:FullMantaMale.jpg|Manta File:FullMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:FullMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:FullNthMetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:FullPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:FullPunchline.png|Punchline File:SentinelBonet.jpg|Prideful (Sons of Trigon DLC required) File:FullRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:FullReverse.png|Reverse (Lightning Strikes DLC required) File:FullShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:FullSpeedForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:FullSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:FullSTEELsuitMK1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:FullStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:FullSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:FullSunstoneEdge.png|Sunstone Edge File:FullTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:FullVengeance.png|Vengeance File:FullVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:FullVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight Marketplace Sets File:BanditoFemale.jpg|Bandito File:BuckarooFemale.jpg|Buckaroo File:ChromeInsectoidFemale.jpg|Chrome Insectoid File:ChromeMayanFemale.jpg|Chrome Mayan File:ChromeMedievalFemale.jpg|Chrome Medieval File:CosmicAngelicFemale.jpg|Cosmic Angelic File:CosmicEgyptianFemale.jpg|Cosmic Egyptian File:CosmicGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Cosmic Greco-Roman File:Fireman.jpg|Firefighter File:GlowingBiomechFemale.jpg|Glowing Biomech File:GlowingPlantFemale.jpg|Glowing Plant File:GlowingSteampunkFemale.jpg|Glowing Steampunk File:MechaFemale.jpg|Mecha File:ScubaFemale.jpg|Scuba File:SequinedBikerFemale.jpg|Sequined Biker File:SequinedFormalFemale.jpg|Sequined Formal File:SequinedUrbanFemale.jpg|Sequined Urban DLC Exclusive Sets Fight for the Light : File:FullSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:FullSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary Lightning Strikes : File:FullAngledFlexsuit.png|Angled Flexsuit File:FullSegmentedFlexsuit.png|Segmented Flexsuit File:FullThornedFlexsuit.png|Thorned Flexsuit File:FullWebbedFlexsuit.png|Webbed Flexsuit The Battle for Earth : File:FullAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:FullAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:FullBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:FullDaggerpointBodysuit.png|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:DigitalInvasion.jpg|Digital Invasion File:FullKungFuGi.png|Kung-Fu Gi File:FullPaneledBodysuit.png|Paneled Bodysuit File:FullUrbanBusiness.png |Urban Business The Last Laugh : File:FullEngineer.png|Engineer File:FullSpecOps.png |Spec Ops Hand of Fate : File:DemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:FullRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:RunesoftheEast.png|Runes of the East File:Runes_of_the_Norsemen.jpg|Runes of the Norsemen Home Turf : File:FullBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:FullDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:FullEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:FullSteelworker.png|Steelworker Origin Crisis : File:Timetravelertemp.jpg|Time Traveler File:TracesInTimeMale.jpg|Traces in Time Sons of Trigon : File:FullExalted.png|Exalted File:CorruptedStyle.jpg|Corrupted Trivia *The majority of Style Sets available to the player have their own associated feat worth 25 points, with the exception of the Iconic Battle Suits, which offer 50 point rewards. *While the majority of Superheroes and Supervillains initially design their own costumes, some have acquired the assistance of others in designing their uniforms and others yet have actually been handed a uniform or armor as part of an inheritance or job description. *Paul Gambi is a tailor who works out of a small shop in Central City. He is infamous for designing and providing costumes for members of The Rogues. He also designed costumes for members of Justice League Europe. *Peter Gambi, Paul Gambi's brother, was also a tailor who worked out of a shop in Metropolis's Suicide Slum. He was responsible for designing the costume and force field belt which enabled Jefferson Pierce to become the vigilante Black Lightning. Gallery File:JimLeeconcepts1.jpg| File:JimLeeconcepts2.jpg| File:90smechtech-by_chuckdee.jpg| File:dcuonlinecharacter7olivernome.jpg| File:dcuonlinecharacter11olivernome.jpg| File:dcuonlinecharacter17olivernome.jpg| File:dco_mmo_characters_by_chuckdee-d4vt1ls.jpg File:QuickstrykeAdamPitts.png File:OMACAdamPitts.png See also *Styles *Iconic Battle Suits *Iconic Equipment Category:Styles Category:Costume Styles Category:Hands